Reclosable storage bags are commonly used to store a wide variety of materials. For example, such bags are often employed in the packaging industry to store dry goods such as cereal and other foodstuffs, and are used by consumers to store preprepared foods and leftovers.
Such storage bags are, however, not without their drawbacks. It is often difficult and messy to pour goods from these bags, as they typically lack a dedicated pour spout specifically designed to make the pouring process easier. Similarly, many reclosable storage bags, especially flexible storage bags, are not capable of standing upright by themselves, often toppling over easily. This often risks spills, especially if liquid goods are stored or if the reclosable seal happens to open.
It would therefore be desirable to design a reclosable storage bag with a pour spout for facilitating easy and clean pouring of material. It would further be desirable to design a self-supporting reclosable storage bag capable of standing upright by itself.